Phire, Fire, Freedom, and Fear
by CreedCustodian
Summary: Phire, Fire, Freedom, and Fear. A Beast with an unquenchable thirst for power and blood. A Riolu of great principle, must face the heartbreak of a young girl, whom he takes under his wing. Together, they must tame this Beast, no matter how much time goes by between them. Bondage through blood.


**Phire, Fire, Freedom, and Fear**

**Chapter 1**

The wind picked up, and whistled through my hair and ears. He was coming. Three years. He promised he'd come back, and I had no doubt in that promise. The water of the lake began lapping up against the shore, transforming from tiny ripples to huge waves. Then a wall of water roared up before me, tumbling over itself, but remaining steadfast. My already pounding heart skipped a beat. A shout of joy escaped my lips as the water parted, and my closest companion stepped through. The smile, that prolonged, cheerful grin, leapt onto my face. I was no longer able to hold back, and I rushed into his arms. I felt his whole weight shift to my shoulders, and I struggled to keep us both up. I felt his thick blue fur rub against my bare arms, and realized they were caked with ash, and he wasn't making an effort to stand himself up. Then I panicked, and brought him out of the waters reach. The wall of water collapse, sending spray in all directions. I placed him on the ground, and frantically looked over the many burns all over his body. His chest heaved, trying to dislodge the dust trapped in his lungs. Fists clenched, he coughed blood, rasping. My medical supplies was gone, along with my smile, and, soon, my hope. He continues to wheeze and cough, his body racking. He finally stops moving. "Ss-Sapphire?" I ask, tears clouding my eyes, fearing he won't answer. He's curled on his side, facing the setting sun, his back towards me. I grasp his shoulder. His crystalline eyes turn towards me. He smiles. He doesn't speak, retuning his gaze to the horizon, refusing to meet my eyes. "Please…." I trail off, feeling the tears fall down my cheek, dampening his fur. Then Sapphire finally says, "The wind is blowing." I don't say anything. I don't want drama. I don't want him to give up. I don't want to be alone again. I force myself to go along with it, if only to comfort him.

"The water is clear," I say, choking up.

"The sun is bright."

"The time is near."

"Never give up."

"Forever believe."

Then, in unison, "Fight the tide. Keep thy pride. Remove all temptation. Prevent the worlds' damnation. To forever struggle in an everlasting paradox, and weep over the loved and lost."

**Four Years Former**

My eyes sting from the smoke. The wood floor is hot under my feet, I'm stuck upstairs, and the path downstairs has already collapsed. Can't breathe. Can't see. A section of floor five feet in front of me falls, and flames flare up. My knees hit the ground, but I'm too congested to cry out, only cough. Fire. Screams. The ceiling caves in to my right, and I can only fall to my left side to avoid falling through the hole it makes. Then a strong arm goes under my shoulder, then under my knees. My body leaves the hot floor. Can't see. We fall through the floor. Just as the blaze engulfs us, it backs away, pushed back by some unseen force. I cough for several seconds, then force my eyes open. I catch a glimpse of blue and black. Then I faint.

My head hurts. So does my chest. But I can breathe, and the air smells of grass and moss. When I open my eyes, it takes several minutes to adjust. I sit up, and my headache comes in full force. I hunch over, moaning. Fire. Screaming. Blood. Shadows. I look up. There's a small pond in front of me. I drag myself to it, and plunge my head in. It's cold, and feels good on my burned face. I drink, then dip my arms and, after removing my socks, my feet and legs. A shiver goes through my body as I feel the liquid go over the worse burns on my knees and heels. I'm about to remove my shirt and pants, when a bush rustles behind me. I whip around. A blue and black Pokemon, standing on its hind legs, was about two meters away. It didn't say anything, only sat down, back against a rock, and watched with curious blue eyes. For several moments, I didn't move. After a minute or so, I turned around and removed my shirt and pants. I climbed into the water, going in up to my neck. I turned to see if the Pokemon was watching, but he'd slunk around to the other side of the rock. Realizing there was nothing to dry myself with, I climbed out and lay on the grass. The sun was warm, and within a few minutes, I was dry. I shook my clothes out, then pulled them on. I finished pulling my socks on, which, at this point, had lost their heels, but it seemed a better choice than keeping them off. Spinning around, my gaze was met with intense blue eyes, which seemed to pulse. Under other circumstances, I would have averted my eyes, but a calming feeling came over me, and instead I looked harder into the Pokemons gaze. Something in my mind seemed to open, and I felt something, a feeling of acceptance, and sadness, pass between me and the dog-like creature before me. I finally managed to tear my gaze away, and contented myself with watching magikarp swim around in circles. Then a thought occurred to me, and the image of black, jagged claws breaking the front door of my house came to mind. Then the rest of the incident followed.

"_Run!" My father cried, shoving me towards the stairs. I ran up without looking back. My mom screamed, and something hit the floor. Then silence. I heard a noise, like that of a breeze, then felt the heat, and heard a huge crash, as the stairs fell down. Then crackling, and an evil laugh. I hid near a corner, screaming and crying until my voice was hoarse, and the smoke entered the room._

Mom and Dad were dead, and as the revelation hit me, I sobbed, and hunched over, hugging my knees to my chest. Something soft pressed against the side of my head, and I felt a strong grasp wrap around my back. Hug. I returned the gesture, without opening my eyes. All I wanted, and needed, was love. _Come sister. Let us go. Leave the loved behind, for you will see them again. Linger over them, and you will only dig a deeper pit to climb out of. Come. Climb the highest mountains, the deepest canyons. _His fur is soft on my arms. _For now, rest. Ponder no more, there is nothing to worry about. I will keep you safe. Sleep sister. Tomorrow, we begin anew. Because every day is a new day. _My eyelids grow heavy. _Yes. Dream child. Be at peace, there is worse to come. But I will guide you. _The last thing I think before falling asleep is, _name? _Then he replies,_ Phire. Sapphire. _


End file.
